Real? Dream?
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Ryuu Ando, the youngest of the Winchester boys, is having a hard time learning about his brothers lives. As if that's not bad enough guess who's in his dreams? But is he there to be harmful or does he actually like Ryuu? Slash. Warning per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I've been writing this for awhile. Tell me what you think please! Warning per chapter.

* * *

"Ryuu Ando, what did you do to your hair?" Mom said pulling my beanie off.

Running my hand through my new dyed hair I smiled as innocently as I could. My normally black shaggy hair was now a deep, dark midnight blue except for the tips which were a silvery-white.

Even as I was getting it dyed I knew that my mom wasn't going to like it, but I couldn't help it. I loved having randomness like this. Whether it be my hair or tattoos or piercing, I loved them all.

"Ryuu," Mom said sighing, "I love you with all of my heart, never doubt that, but how much more are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You have your navel pierced and snake bites, tattoos on your back and forearms, your hair has been red, green, purple, white, and now blue."

"I know, it's it awesome. I'm like a doll."

"Dragon."

"Mom, I know you don't like it, but what harm am I doing?"

"No one is going to take you seriously when you start college."

"Mom, I'm only sixteen."

"This is my point exactly. How are you supposed to get accepted to a good college when you look like this?"

"Breathe, the colleges are going to see my grades and how dedicated I am. It's still a few years away though. It's going to be fine."

Mom sighed softly before nodding her head. She still wasn't happy about everything, but she wasn't going to fight me about it. My stubbornness was something she said I got from my Dad.

My Mom, Tsukiko Ando, was 37 years old and from Kyoto, Japan originally. When she was 19 she moved to America to go to college. Years later and now she was a drama professor at the same college.

When she was 21 she met my father and dated him for awhile. By dating I mean a handful of bar meetings before having a one night stand. He didn't know anything about me since he disappeared before she even knew she was pregnant.

She didn't know much about him, but she told me everything she knew. His name was John Winchester and he was a gruff man. She had never met his family, but from his actions she was sure he had kids.

He had brown hair with gray mixing in with it. His eyes were a mossy green and not very kind at first looks. And his skin was a natural tan. That was all she knew about him.

Every time I looked in the mirror I tried to find something that I got from him. The only thing I had been able to find so far were my eyes. I looked like my mom in every other way and I loved it.

"Tell the boys to come in and that dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Mom said going into the kitchen.

Rolling my eyes I wondered, not for the first time, if my mom was psychic. She always seemed to know when the phone was going to ring or when someone was going to visit before it happened.

Before the knock could even happen I opened the door. There stood two guys staring at me in confusion. They looked to be in their mid to late twenties and were probably brothers.

The taller of the men was probably the youngest. He had green eyes as well, but a little brighter then my own. His hair was brown and floppy. Even through the shock on his face I knew that he was probably the nicer of the two.

The shorter had my eyes almost exactly along with freckles. I was glad I didn't get those. Both of their skins were tan. I'm also glad I didn't get that either. His hair was a blondish color and cut short to his head.

"Hello," I said smiling widely, "Come on in. Dinner's almost ready."

"Okay," the shorter of the two said cautiously.

Leading the men into the kitchen I sat down calmly and looked over all the food. Yeah, my mom was defiantly psychic. There was no way she made all of this food just for the two of us.

The men sat down silently while looking between each other. They seemed shocked by what was happening. Not that I could blame them, but you'd think that they'd have said something by now.

"Ah," Mom said sitting at the head of the table, "You are late boys. Did you have trouble finding the place?"

"No, Ma'am," the tall man said smiling slightly, "It was no trouble at all. My brother here wanted to stop for pie though."

"Oh well, do not worry about pie, Dean. I have two making in the oven right now. Please, make an old woman happy and eat."

The shorter man, Dean, instantly looked up at my mom and grinned. It seemed like he liked pie. I preferred fritters myself. Mom actually started hiding them when she made them because I'd eat them all and end up being sick for that day and the next.

"Mom, you're not even in your forties yet," I said rolling my eyes, "No way are you old."

"Oh, and what makes someone old?" Mom asked filling her plate with some sushi she made while I was at school.

"Not having enough strength to bend me over their knee."

Mom let out a soft laugh while reaching over and pinching my cheek. Smiling I rolled my eyes before turning back to Dean and his brother. They were looking at me like I was insane. That was normal.

My mom was barely 5'3" but she packed a punch. She had taught me how to fight long ago. Not just fist fighting, but swords, knives, and all of that. I thought it was a little weird, but she said that it was part of the Ando family tradition.

"Where are my manners?" Mom said putting her chopsticks down, "I am Tsukiko Ando and this is my son Ryuu. Ryuu, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Your brothers."

Turning to look at the men I tried to figure out if we looked similar. No, it was all in the eye color. That was the only thing that made it possible to be related, by looks at least.

"I couldn't have gotten a little more height," I said pouting slightly, "And I know, I'm not short, I'm fun size. Still not fair."

"You're only sixteen, right?" Sam said shrugging, "You could still be growing. Your body doesn't stop growing until you're around twenty-five."

"I'll believe it when I see it. So, big brothers, what's up? What are you doing here? Are you in trouble? Do you need a kidney? Come on, spill."

Mom let out another laugh as I bounced in my seat. She knew just how crazy I was. Now it was my new brothers to figure that out. This was going to be fun, or cause someone's, probably my own, murder.

"Calm, dragon," Mom said shaking her head, "Not everyone is handling this news as well as you."

"Okay," I said rolling my eyes, "I'll just sit here and sing the Momiji song."

"No, you will be quiet until after dinner. Then you will go into the living room and do your homework."

"Homework? Yeah, because that's fun. Can't I play a game or draw something?"

"No, you will do your homework."

Pouting I quickly finished eating so I could finish my homework. It wasn't that homework was hard, but it was so boring. I understood all of it, but I still couldn't see a point to it.

School work was never where my heart was. I loved drawing and anime and manga's, but never school. Mom knew that and understood it, but she made a deal with me when I started high school.

As per the deal I was going to have to get a random degree in something that would support me if my drawings failed in anyway. So I had to go to college and get a degree in something. I chose psychology.

The rest of dinner was rather quiet, at least quiet to me. Normally I was talking and bouncing off the wall so that wasn't really all that surprising. The fact I didn't end up yelling at the top of my lungs was.

"Homework," Mom said before I could open my mouth.

Sticking my tongue out I went into the living room and sat down. Sam and Dean had yet to say anything about why they were here and my curious nature was getting the best of me.

As I pulled out my math book I decided that if they didn't tell us what was going on then I was going to annoy them until they did. Maybe being the little brother was going to be fun.

By the time I finished my homework Dean was stuffing pie in his mouth and trying to tell Mom how good it was. I knew how good it was, but not to the point of having the pie covering my face like it was his.

"Spill," I said slamming my book shut.

"Ryuu," Mom said shaking her head.

"I want to know."

"Let them finish eating. Then we all can talk."

Crossing my arms I stood up and walked so I was standing in front of Sam. Mom wasn't going to like this, but my mind was buzzing too much for me to calm down. I needed answers.

"Have you ever wondered what it looked like being a dog?" I asked as quickly as I could, "I think you'd make a good dog. You'd be a puppy. Such a cute puppy. That's right. Who's a good puppy? Who's a good puppy?"

"Alright," Sam said putting his hands up, "We'll talk."

*Chapter Two*

"Close your mouth, Ryuu," Mom said calmly, "You will catch flies."

"Sorry," I muttered as softly as I could.

I couldn't believe what Dean and Sam just told me. Mom, on the other hand, seemed to have expected everything that was being said. I really hated the psychic thing that she had going on.

Apparently my Dad was a man who started hunting after his wife was murdered. Because of this Dean and Sam were brought into the hunting life and the rest was history. At least until Sam left for college, but after the murder of his girlfriend he came back.

Now, Dad was dead and Lucifer walked the Earth along with a bunch of angels. Their angel friend, Castiel, hehe I loved that name, told them that it was possible that Lucifer was going to come after me.

Rubbing my temples I tried to think about everything that I had just been told. How was I supposed to handle this? Oh, I could already feel my head starting to pound angrily.

"Ryuu," Mom said patting her knee, "Come here, my dragon."

Falling to my kneels I rested my head on her lap and closed my eyes. All of this was just too much. I couldn't believe that these two were my brothers and this was my family.

"You might want to get your weapons out boys," Mom said slowly standing up and pulling me up along with her, "We have company."

Dean and Sam pulled out their guns and started to look around. We moved as a group as Mom lead us into the library. She was the only one that didn't seem confused or afraid by the situation.

"Ryuu," Mom said handing me a bag, "You will go with Dean and Sam. They will be your family."

"What about you?" I asked putting the bag on before taking a sword she picked up, "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No, Sweetheart, I am not."

"Mom…"

"Shh, Ryuu, everything will be fine. You simply need to do as they say. Do not worry I will always be watching over you."

"But…"

"No. I love you, my dragon. Now, go. All of you."

Tears filled my eyes as she handed me the last of the weapons she had. She opened the window slightly and motioned for us to go. I wanted to fight her on this, but I knew there was no point.

Sam climbed out of the window first and looked around for anyone. Seeing that there was no one he motioned for me to follow. Before leaving I gave Mom another hug knowing that this was probably the last time I was ever going to see her.

"I love you, Momma," I said holding onto her tightly.

"I love you too, my dragon," Mom said kissing my forehead.

Pulling away fully I climbed out of the window and stood next to Sam. Dean came out a few seconds later. He grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards a car in the driveway when I heard a door open.

Spinning around I looked inside and saw Mom standing there along with three scary looking men. She stood there talking calmly with them. Wasn't she going to fight them off?

"Mom," I yelled as she was stabbed through the stomach, "No!"

"Come on," Dean said wrapping his arms around my waist, "We have to go."

"No! Mommy! Don't die! I need you! Momma!"

Dean fought me into the backseat of the car and held me as Sam climbed into the drivers' seat. As we drove off I kept my eyes on my house. Mom was thrown through the window just as we turned the corner.

Tears were streaming down my face as I turned to Dean. Burying my head in his chest I let myself sob as the image of Mom's death ran through my head. Why didn't she fight?

I don't remember how long I was crying for, but I know that I ended up falling asleep in Dean's arms. Of course I spent all of my dreams focusing on watching Mom die in that room.

When I woke up I could feel that we were still in the car and that Dean was still holding me. I had no idea how long I had been sleeping, but I felt so exhausted right now it wasn't funny.

"Castiel," Sam said softly, "Can't we have a little time to, I don't know, help Ryuu? I mean, he did just lose him mother."

"I am sorry, Sam," a new voice, Castiel, said his voice calm, "We do not have the time. These people need help now."

Sam let out a sigh, but didn't answer back. He wasn't pleased by whatever they were talking about there was just nothing he could do about it. If people needed help then they needed help.

Dean, on the other hand, was sitting there stiffly. I couldn't tell if it was because he was still holding me or if I missed something in the conversation, but I still pulled away from him slowly.

"Sorry," I muttered my voice rough from crying.

"It's fine," Dean said shrugging, "Ryuu, this is Castiel. Cas, Ryuu."

"Hello, Ryuu. I am sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thank you. You said people need help. Who? What's going on?"

Castiel opened his mouth to say something when Sam sent him a glare. Closing his mouth Castiel looked at him in confusion before turning back to look at Dean who was glaring as well.

"How are you doing, Ryuu?" Sam asked looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"I don't know," I said looking at my lap, "I can't stop seeing it. Why didn't she fight? I know she can. She taught me how to and she didn't even raise a hand to defend herself. Why not?"

"She wanted to make sure you got out safely."

"Well, now she's dead and I'm alone. What am I supposed to do now?"

"You're not alone. You're going to come with us and we'll keep you safe. The rest we'll figure out later."

Nodding my head slightly I curled up in a ball and rested my head against the wall. I was glad that Sam and Dean weren't just going to kick me out, but it didn't make up for not having Mom.

Wiping away the tears that were starting to fall again I picked up my bag. I had no idea what was in there and wondered just exactly Mom thought I would be needing on this trip.

"Dean, Castiel," I said softly, "Can you guys help me?"

"Sure," Dean said while Castiel nodded.

"Alright, I'm just going to need you to hold some things for me. I want to know what all is in here."

Dean and Castiel nodded their heads again at my words. Slowly pulling things out I saw a few clothes that I had custom made. It was only a jacket, a few shirts, a pair of pants, a few beanies, and some fingerless gloves.

Next were my two favorite books, a first edition of Alice in Wonderland and another first edition this one of Withering Heights. Honestly, I probably read the books at least twice a month.

The last things for me to pull out were my pencils and a few sketch pads. I knew that these ones were completely filled already, but I was glad that I had my drawings with me.

"This all?" Dean asked looking at the things.

"Yes," I said nodding, "Mom knew how much these meant to me. I mean, the clothes and drawings are one of a kind."

"You made the clothes?"

"I did. Mom says…Said that I'm a natural when it comes to drawing. One day I was showing her some of my sketches and I said that I wish I had the outfit, but I'd never seen anything like it in stores. Next day she taught me how to sew. I've been making clothes ever since."

Nodding his head Dean started to hand me my things as I put them back. Once everything was up, except a sketch pad, I put the bag on the floorboard. Maybe I could drown out my thoughts by distracting myself.

"May I see?" Castiel asked appearing between Dean and I.

"Wow," I said looking between the front seat and Castiel, "Umm…How did…?"

"How did what?"

"You're an angel, of course you can do that. Sure, you can see some."

I handed him one of the sketch pads and sat back while he flipped through it. Mom was really the only one that got to see them usually, but for some reason I liked Castiel and wanted him to be my friend.

As Castiel looked through the book I saw Dean looking at them calmly. They looked in silence, something my Mom could never do. She loved to gush over my drawings or anything I did really.

Turning away from them I rested my head on the window and closed my eyes. My mom was my best friend and we did everything together. Now I could never see or talk to her again.

"Who is this?" Castiel asked showing me a drawing I did.

"Just a guy I had a dream about," I said shrugging, "I never learned his name. Why?"

"Did he tell you anything in this dream?"

"No, well, he taught me how to play chess and checkers. Which is no small feat. I've had at least ten people try to explain it to me over the years and I never got it before. Why do you guys look so freaked out?"

"This is Lucifer."

Freezing I stared at Castiel like he was crazy. The guy from my dream was just that. A dream. There was no way that this person was Lucifer. He had to be mistaken in some way.

What little sense I was able to have about this whole situation was gone. Lucifer was supposed to be the big baddie, but, if what Castiel said is true, he was one of the sweetest people ever.

In that dream he felt like an old friend. He explained something that I never understood before and made it so simple. Why would Lucifer act like that to me? Why was he so amazing?

"Are you sure that he said nothing else?" Castiel asked breaking through my thoughts.

"I'm sure," I said calmly, "He's not Lucifer. There's no way."

"I am sure that it is…"

"No! You're wrong. That man is not Lucifer!"

Sam slammed on the breaks as I threw open the door. Once the car was mostly at a stop I jumped out of it and started running in some direction. I had no idea where I was going just that I had to get away from Castiel.

I hadn't been running all that long before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Before I could shrug whomever it was I was pulled into a hug. Feeling tears once again stream down my face I let the person take on my full weight as my knees buckled.

The person spun me around and let me sob into their chest. I had no idea who it was, but it felt different from Dean so I guessed it was Sam. I would have said Castiel, he didn't seem like the time though.

"I understand," Sam said softly, "You don't see him as a bad guy, as someone that would hurt you, but he is. That's what he wants you to think. He's more then enough times proven that to us."

"But he's never hurt me," I muttered against his chest.

"I know, and technically he hasn't hurt me, but he's using us. It's hard to believe, but that's what he's trying to do."

It was hard to believe what Sam was saying, but Mom told me that they were to be trusted. Nodding my head slightly I let Sam lead me back to the Impala, but this time I got in the front passengers' seat.

I knew that Castiel hadn't meant to hurt me, but that's exactly what happened. I had thought that man was a friend and now I knew different. At least I knew that in my mind.

My heart kept screaming something else though. He had never tried to hurt me or asked anything about my family or anything like that. Was he really such a bad guy towards me?

"Hello Ryuu," a voice said making my eyes open.

"Lucifer?" I asked in shock.


	2. AN

I know I shouldn't do this, but if anyone knows anyone that would maybe be willing to draw Ryuu I would really really appricate that. Of course I wouldn't be able to pay. This would just be for fun. Please message me on here if anyone is will. PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Warnings per chapter.

* * *

"Dean," Sam said once Ryuu fell asleep, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," I said shaking my head, "Just drive."

Sam nodded his head and kept driving. I didn't know what exactly was supposed to happen next. I was the oldest though and that meant that Sam was going to look towards me for answers.

Turning to Castiel I saw he was still looking through Ryuu's sketch pad. I had only seen a handful of drawings, but from what I had seen I knew that Ryuu was an amazing artist.

As much as I wanted to look through some more of the drawings I didn't feel like getting to close to Cas. Moving so I was looking at the trees passing by I found myself remembering how things used to be.

Instead of Sam driving Dad would be while my brother and I were arguing in the backseat. Back then I didn't have anything to worry about. My only focus was on keeping my little brother happy.

Everything had changed. Dad was dead, Sam rarely told me what was going on, and now I had two little brothers I had no idea about. I couldn't save Adam, which was killing me, but I might be able to save Ryuu.

Why hadn't Dad told us about them though? Okay, so he only knew about Adam, but still. Didn't I have a right to know that I had more family out there then Sam? Everyone knew how much family meant to me.

Of course, knowing that I had other brothers wasn't going to change that Sam was my little brother, but I still wanted to know. I had to protect my family and I couldn't do that if I didn't know about them!

"Dean," Castiel said knocking me out of my thoughts, "What is this?"

Looking at the sketch pad that was now shoved in my face I saw something that made me choke. It was a drawing Ryuu did of himself giving a blowjob to a random guy I didn't recognize.

"Okay," I said moving it so I couldn't see it, "Never show me something like that again."

"Like what?" Sam asked looking at us in the rearview mirror.

"I think Ryuu's gay."

"Why do you say that?"

"You'd say it too if you say the drawing he did. I never want to see any of my family in that position whether it's a drawing or not."

"What are you talking about, Dean?"

I opened my mouth a few times to try to explain the drawing, but couldn't bring myself to. This was my little brother we were talking about. And not a few years younger. Ryuu was only sixteen while I was in my thirties or close to it.

"It seems to be Ryuu with another persons penis in his mouth," Castiel said causing Sam to swerve slightly.

"What?" Sam asked in a half yell.

"I said it seems to be…"

"I heard you."

"Then why did you ask what I said?"

"It's…I'm just confused, Cas. Why would Ryuu draw that?"

"I would think it has to do with a memory he has. Considering how detailed…"

"Okay, stop looking at it!"

Castiel slowly lowered the drawing to his lap, but he just looked confused. He really didn't understand how this was not appropriate. Especially since Ryuu was our little brother.

Right now though I was just glad that he wasn't turned on by what he had seen. That would be wrong on so many levels that I didn't even really want to think about it at all.

Anyway my little brother was gay. No big deal as long as I never had to see something like that again or hear about the actual sex acts. I really don't think I could see or hear about his sexual acts.

Ryuu was only sixteen though. He shouldn't even be having sex. Of course I was having sex when I was his age, but still. It was just wrong. I didn't actually believe Sam was having sex before I got him back from college.

Luckily in all of our years I had never had to see it and Sam was too shy to really go into more detail then 'Yeah, Dude, I hit that'. Okay, so he never said it like that, but that's what I heard.

I really needed to get that drawing out of my mind. No good could come from that. It was just too much for me to handle. I couldn't even handle the image of a girl going down on Sam.

No, I had no problem with him being gay. Hopefully I could get him to see that. And that no one had done anything to make him be afraid of the fact that we knew this about him.

Silence filled the car for a few more hours until Ryuu started to twitch in his sleep. I stared at him for awhile as his eyes slowly opened. He jerked when his eyes fully opened like he had no idea where he was.

"Hey," I said hoping to calm him down, "You okay?"

"N-No," Ryuu said curling himself into a ball, "H-he came ba-back."

"Who came back?"

"L-Lucifer. It w-was L-Lucifer. H-He told me w-who he was. Why'd h-he come ba-back? Why'd h-he do t-this?"

Seeing that Ryuu was starting to shake like he was freezing I shrugged off my jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. The shaking didn't stop or slow down, in fact it just got worse.

"Pull over," I said knowing that Ryuu needed to calm down.

Sam did as I said and pulled the car over quickly. Getting out I threw open the front door and pulled Ryuu against me. The shaking was horrible, but it seemed to calm down slightly once I hugged him.

"Calm down," I said softly, "Lucifer isn't here and we're not going to let him near you."

"H-He sai-said…"

"I don't care what that bastard said. I'm not letting him have either of my brothers. Got that?"

"Y-Yes."

Nodding my head I lifted Ryuu out of the front seat and motioned for Castiel to get in before climbing into the back seat. I moved around so Ryuu was using me as a pillow like I used to do with Sam.

"De-Dean," Ryuu sobbed softly.

"Shh," I said rubbing his arm, "Everything's fine. Just sleep."

"He-He'll be the-there."

Sighing I continued to run my hand through his hair letting him sob silently. I hated that I had no idea what I was supposed to do to comfort him. That I had missed sixteen years of his life.

With Sam everything had come so naturally. I knew how to comfort him. I knew how he felt just by looking at him. I knew everything about my little brother, but not with Ryuu.

As the car started up again I continued running a hand through his hair. This was the only thing that I could do to even try to help, but it didn't seem to be doing anything at all.

"De-Dean?" Ryuu said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," I said looking down at him.

"W-Will you t-tell me a s-story?"

When Ryuu said that I wondered just how different Sam and he were. If Sam was in this position all he'd want was for me to be close to him, but it seemed that Ryuu wanted to be able to hear me.

"Any requests?" I asked calmly.

"N-No," Ryuu said shaking his head.

"Okay. So, random fairy tale. Umm…"

I took a second to try to figure out what I was going to talk about. Ryuu just wanted a story. Again that was something Sam had never wanted whenever he felt sick or hurting.

"May I?" Castiel said turning to face us.

"O-Okay," Ryuu said looking at the angel.

Listening as Castiel told a story about some angel I couldn't help but fell sleepy at his voice. It was just so deep and soothing. I could feel my eyes slipping shut and decided not to fight it.

I have no idea how long I was sleeping, but I was rudely awakened by a car door slamming. Jumping up my eyes darted around only to see Ryuu trying hard not to laugh from the seat next to me though no one else was in the car.

"Sam and Castiel went to get some food," Ryuu said yawning halfway through the sentence.

"Okay," I said straightening up, "What time is it?"

"Lunch time."

Nodding my head I moved around looked out the window and saw that we were at a nice restaurant. Normally I would never stop at a place like this, but Sam must have thought that Ryuu wanted something like this.

"They just walked in," Ryuu said cutting through my thoughts, "You could go in and make sure they get you what you want."

"Yeah, I should. Come on."

Ryuu and I slowly got out of the car and stood there for a moment. I could see that he was still extremely tired. Even just standing there he was swaying like he had been drinking hard liquor all night.

Walking over to him I placed a hand on his shoulder to help steady him and lead him inside. Sam and Cas were waiting in line to order through the pick-up talking quietly to each other.

"Come on," I said motioning to the seats, "Let's just eat here."

"Dean?" Sam asked confused.

Without saying anything I lead Ryuu to a table knowing that Sam and Cas would follow me. Honestly, I had no idea why I wanted us to sit down and eat, but it was too late to take it back.

Once we were sitting at a table I looked around and saw that Ryuu's hand was moving like he was drawing something. It seemed drawing was extremely important to him.

"I'll be right back," I said standing up.

I was almost to the Impala when I felt someone following me. My hand wrapped around my gun until I heard Sam say my name. Turning around I glared slightly at him while still moving to the car.

"Why are we eating here?" Sam asked as I opened the back door.

"I don't know," I said picking up Ryuu's bag.

"Dean."

"Ryuu has had a normal life for sixteen years, Sam. Is it wrong that I want that to continue?"

"Of course it's not wrong, Dean. I guess, I'm just not used to it. We've never really tried to be 'normal' together since we were kids. I guess I've gotten used to the not normalness of us."

"I know. I tried."

"I know you tried, Dean. I never blamed you or was angry at you. Maybe I took it out on you and I'm sorry for that. I'm happy that you're doing this for Ryuu, but we have to be careful. Lucifer is in his dreams and I doubt that is going to stop anytime soon."

"Maybe Cas can do something about it."

"That what we were talking about before you came in. He says there's nothing he can do to stop him from going into Ryuu's dreams. He can only hide his actual whereabouts."

"There has to be something."

"We'll look into it, Dean. Let's get back in. Why did you come out here anyway?"

"Grab some of Ryuu's things. At least he sketch pad and pencils."

Sam nodded his head as both of us made our way back into the restaurant. When we got to the table some food was on the table. Though the thing that got me was the smile on Ryuu's face.

"Is that how it always is, Castiel?" Ryuu said calmly.

"No," Cas said shaking his head, "It all depends on the person that is there. It is different for every person."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked sitting down.

"Heaven. Ryuu wanted to know more about it."

Nodding my head I placed the bag next to Ryuu and sat down. Ryuu instantly was digging around the bag until he pulled out the sketch pad and some pencils. Flipping to the last page he started to draw calmly.

"Last page?" Sam said calmly.

"Yes," Ryuu said nodding, "This is my last pencil too."

"Okay, we'll stop by the Wal-Mart on our way out of town. They'll have the things you'll need there right?"

"No, it's best if we go to Michaels, but you don't need to do that. I can go without them."

"No you can't. Don't worry about it, Ryuu. We'll find a Michaels. I mean, how much could it cost?"

"I need a new sketch pad, pencils, charcoal, colored pencils, and pens. That usually costs me almost two weeks salary if I get the really good brands. And I make…Made almost $50 a week."

"What did you do to make that kind of money?"

"Mailman."

"Aren't you too young for that?"

"Mom had it in with the guy that hired people. Had a huge crush on her when they worked together years ago."

Sam nodded his head and looked over at me. I could tell that he was concerned by how much it was going to cost to keep up with Ryuu's love of drawing. I had seen the drawings though, it was worth the money.

Silence filled the booth as we tried to figure out what we wanted while Ryuu drew something. It seemed the he hadn't even looked at the menu even though we'd been waiting for almost five minutes.

"Hello, I'm Josh," the waiter said walking up to us with a smile, "I'm sorry for the wait. We had a bit of an incident with some drunken customers. What can I get for you all?"

"Beer and a Southern Smokehouse Bacon Burger," I said closing the menu.

"Same," Sam said smiling slightly.

"I am not eating," Castiel said calmly.

All eyes turned towards Ryuu who hadn't looked up from his drawing yet. Seeing that kind of concentration I realized he probably had no clue what was going on around him.

"What about you, Sweetheart?" Josh said tapping Ryuu gently with his pen.

"What?" Ryuu said looking up before blushing bright red, "Oh, can I get the Fajita Trio, please? And a blackberry tea?"

"Whatever you want, Cutie. I'll be right back with your drinks."

Josh turned away and started to walk away, but it seemed like he was adding a little swagger to his steps hoping to get Ryuu's attention. And from the blatant staring Ryuu was doing he had succeeded.

"That was not subtle," I said smirking, "On either of your parts."

"What?" Ryuu asked snapping his head towards me.

"He was flirting with you and you were staring at his ass."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was merely admiring the details on the back of his shirt."

Staring at Ryuu I wondered why he was hiding this. We stared at each other for awhile before Ryuu threw his arms up and started to pout. That look could only be rivaled by Sam's pout.

"Fine," Ryuu said calmly, "I was staring at his ass."

"So you're gay," Sam said cocking his head to the side.

"Nope. I'm bi-sexual."

"Okay. Just please, don't tell us any stories. I mean, we're fine hearing 'My boyfriend took me…' and 'My girlfriend used to say…', but never tell us anything that happens behind closed doors. Please."

"What makes you think I've done anything behind closed doors?"

"A drawing Cas found."

Ryuu's already red face turned redder as he buried his face in his hands. For the most part it seemed like he had forgotten he had even drawn the picture and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Was the drawing something had imagined or…? I couldn't really think of an or. Maybe Ryuu had never done anything like that and for the most part, though I don't know why, I was happy about that.

No one said anything as Josh came back and gave us our food. Though Ryuu was still bright red I could see that he was still checking my brother out. It was weird though, he was completely ignoring the rest of us.

I had gay guys hitting me before, but seriously, why was he ignoring us? It was like when a chick hit on Sam and not me. It made no sense in my mind. Why hit on Ryuu?

"Here you go, Sweetie," Josh said putting Ryuu's food in front of him, "Anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you," Ryuu said softly, "But you might want to tell Keith I know what he's doing and flirting with me will only get him a kick to the head."

Josh's eyes opened wide in shock before he nodded his head slowly and walked away. I looked over at Ryuu who was calmly eating his food without looking up. I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

Turning towards Ryuu I stared at him until he finally looked up and gave me a goofy grin around his food. I continued to stare at him until he swallowed his food and sighed.

"Keith is a guy whose girlfriend who decided she liked me better then him," Ryuu said rolling his eyes, "Kind of hates me because of that. She broke up with him to date me, but I turned her down because I wanted to go out with this guy who was dating this other guy. It's a whole big Glee mess."

"Glee?" I asked confused.

"Only one of the best shows ever! Oh my god, I love Darren Criss. As described in the show he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream. He's my favorite. And not just in the show. Outside of the show. I want to have his children."

Sharing a look with Sam I couldn't help but shake my head at that. Ryuu was a weird person. Is this how he normally acted? It was weird, but I could get used to it. I hoped.


	4. Chapter 3

I apologize for not updating sooner. My mind is ripped between many different stories at the moment. I'll try to focus on this story for awhile now. I own nothing. PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ryuu," Sam said shaking me awake, "We're here."

"What?" I asked my eyes flickering opening slowly, "Where?"

Sam smiled softly before slowly getting out of the car. Looking out the window I saw that the sun was high in the sky. So it was probably around noon by now. We had been driving nonstop since we got food and I had only been awake about an hour of that.

Moving slowly I got out of the Impala and saw that we were in a Michael's parking lot. I couldn't help but start smiling at that. My art work was my life basically and without it I kind of freaked out.

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and I walked into the store calmly and stood there for a moment. Everything in me was telling me to start running around grabbing random things, but I couldn't do that now.

"Go," Dean said pushing me, "Don't worry about the money. Just get what you want."

Biting my lower lip I grabbed a hand basket before I took off running. I hadn't been to this Michael's before, but the one in my hometown was my second home. Which reminded me that I had no idea where we were.

I ran a hand through my hair and started to think about everything that was going on. My mom was dead, I was traveling with two brothers I had never heard about before and an angel, and Lucifer was stalking me in my dreams.

What was I supposed to do? I could tell that the boys cared about me, but they still didn't know who I was. They were trying though and I guess that's all I could ask for. That didn't stop me from wanting more.

Having Lucifer in my dreams scared me, but at the same time I liked seeing him. Lucifer was nothing like I had thought. He was so sweet to me. But I knew that it was probably just an act.

With a quick shake of my head I turned down an aisle and looked around. They did say I could get anything. Were they just being nice or did they truly care about things like this?

"Ryuu," Sam said walking up with a smile, "Why don't you have anything yet? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said softly, "Sorry, I got lost in though."

"Oh, that happens to me all the time. Want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Alright, well, I'm here if you need anything. I'll be walking around the store. Oh, and Dean and Castiel are getting us a motel room then getting food. They'll pick us up in an hour. Is that enough time to get everything?"

"Yeah."

Sam smiled happily while putting his hands in his pockets and standing there. We were silent for a moment before he turned away and started to walk away. Biting my lip I moved quickly and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"Thank you," I muttered against his back.

"You're my little brother, Ryuu," Sam said patting my arms, "I'll always be here. So will Dean. Family means everything to both of us. Nothing you do will ever change that. Now go, get everything you want."

Pulling away I smiled slightly and looked back at the shelves. My brothers did care about me and that meant more than anything to me. Now I just had to learn how to trust them fully.

I cocked my head to the side as I looked at the selection of sketch pads they had. Before this I would have only grabbed one that would last me a week at best, but I had no idea when I was going to be able to come back.

Instead of grabbing one I grabbed three mixed media pad's. These were the best ones for me, but I didn't really have any reason to use anything other then pencils now. I just had to get used to it.

Once I was sure I got the best ones for me I grabbed four sets of charcoal pencils, a 72-piece set of pastels, two 72-piece sets of colored pencils, five classic graphite sets, six Pitt pens, and several sharpeners and erasers.

The last thing I moved to grab was something that Mom had been teaching me. I wasn't all that good yet, but it was so much fun to do. Sighing I picked up two sets of Calligraphy pens.

Slowly I started to walk the aisle looking for Sam as my head started to feel heavy like was about to fall asleep. I couldn't sleep though. Not only was I in a store, but I knew that Lucifer would be there again.

Was that so bad though? The last time I was sleeping he came once again. I confronted him about who he was. I thought maybe he'd leave or he'd harm me, but he didn't.

Opening my eyes I saw that I was no longer in the Impala. My heart started to speed up when I realized that I was sleeping. I had been fighting against just this. I didn't want to see Lucifer again.

"Ryuu," a voice said causing me to jump.

I spun around quickly and saw Lucifer sitting in front of a chess board. That was all the in the room so far, but I knew that over time more things would appear. I didn't want anything else to appear I just wanted to get out.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked standing up and walking towards me.

"I…I know who you are," I said trying to put some sort of confidence in my voice.

"And who am I?"

As I opened my mouth to say something Lucifer moved so his face was barely an inch from my face. Gasping I took a step back only to run into a wall. Now I was trapped with nowhere to go.

"Who am I?" Lucifer said softly.

"Lucifer."

A half smile half smirk came onto Lucifer's face causing me to feel scared. Now that I knew who he was he might find it easier to hurt me. Was it possible to die in real life if you died in a dream?

"I see you've met your brothers," Lucifer said nonchalantly, "How exactly did they find out I've been in your dreams though? I don't imagine you told them about your dream."

"Castiel. He found a drawing I did of you."

"Ah, so my brother is with them. Tell me. How is he?"

I gave him a confused look when he said that. Truly I had thought that he'd be angry at me and want nothing more then to harm me in some way. He was nothing like I had thought he would be.

"He seemed fine," I said slowly.

"Calm down, Ryuu," Lucifer said resting a hand on my shoulder, "I won't hurt you. That's not who I am."

"Who are you then?"

"The angel that taught you have to play chess. That's all I want from you, Ryuu."

"You want…You want me to be your friend?"

"Is that so hard to believe? Everyone needs a friend."

Staring into Lucifer's eyes I saw that he was being truthful. He was telling me the truth. He just wanted a friend. Was there something wrong with that? No, I didn't see something wrong with that.

After taking a few deep breaths I offered Lucifer my hand. He hadn't tried to hurt me and I truly believed that he wouldn't. As long as it stayed that way I was going to be his friend.

A slight smile tugged at his lips as he rested his hand on mine. He pulled me towards the chess board only to have it change to a game of Guess Who. His head shook slightly, but he sat down and nodded at me.

"Do you know how to play?" I asked sitting down.

"No," Lucifer said shaking his head.

"Okay. Well, it's my favorite game ever. I'll explain everything to you."

As I explained the game to him I saw that he was actually listening to me. By now most people would have called me childish and walked off. Maybe Lucifer was a good friend to have.

"Ryuu," Sam said walking up to me, "You okay?"

"Fine," I said shaking my head, "Sorry, got caught up in my thoughts. I'm ready to go and pay for everything."

"Let's go then."

Sam and I went to the cashier and paid for everything in silence. Was this how it was always going to be? So quiet. Mom was never quiet and neither was I. Even if we weren't talking there was at least some music going on in the background.

Dean and Sam didn't seem like the talkative type though. That broke my heart. I couldn't express everything if I didn't have someone who I knew would listen to me no matter what.

"Wait," I said softly, "I forgot something."

Quickly I ran back to into the aisles and looked for the right one. I smiled slightly when I found the perfect one. A leather journal with one of my favorites sayings on it, 'Not all who wander are lost' and a compass right above that.

As I ran back to the cashier I grabbed a couple of fountain pens. If anything now I had something to share my thoughts with. Maybe it would help even slightly at the end of the day.

"Here," I said putting them down.

Sam nodded his head and pulled a credit card out of his pocket to pay for everything. Picking up the bags from my things I went outside to wait for Dean and Castiel to come and get us.

I didn't want my life to be like this. Waiting for my family to come and get me. Mom had always told me that the future was mine and I could do anything. Now, I doubted that I could do that now.

Hunting had taken over their lives and now I was part of that. I couldn't walk away from them. I was going to have to become a hunter myself no matter how much I hated that idea.

"Ryuu," Dean said honking the horn, "Come on, we have to go."

Nodding my head I climbed into the backseat. Looking around I saw that Castiel wasn't in the car this time. That was odd considering I thought that the three of them were basically always together.

Once again silence filled the car. Sighing I closed my eyes and thought of everything I had dreamed in my future. How could I have been so close to lose it all in one night?

When we were at the motel I took everything inside and saw Castiel sitting on the floor. He looked like he was in a trance until Dean slammed the door shut behind us. All of us turned to glare at the older man, but he simply shrugged.

"Eat up," Dean said motioning to the food, "I'm going to call Bobby."

"Who's Bobby?" I asked confused.

"A friend."

Dean slammed the door behind him as he walked outside causing me to flinch. What had happened to Dean? He seemed so calm before and now it was like he was going to start a fight with anyone.

"He's like that sometimes," Sam said smiling slightly, "We've known Bobby for years. He was friends with our Dad. He's another hunter and helps us out a lot. After the hunt we're going to go visit him."

"Hunt?" I said my heart speeding up, "You're on a hunt?"

"We are now. People are going missing in this town. Something that's right up our alley. I'm actually going to do some research. You should eat though."

Sam smiled as he started up his laptop. All of his concentration was on his research, but periodically he'd look over at me. It was like he was expecting me to disappear any minute.

Sighing I pulled out a hamburger and fries and started to eat in silence. I was really starting to hate that word. Silence was not something that I was ever going to like in this life.

It took awhile for me to finish eating, but as I threw the trash away I noticed that Dean wasn't back yet. Sam didn't look worried though. I guess disappearing like that was normal in this family.

Flopping onto one of the beds I pulled out a sketch pad and charcoal. This was all I had now. The only thing that I could call my own. The only thing that I would never have to fear would leave me.

It didn't take long for me to start sketching out Lucifer once more. He was staring at his Guess who board just like he did in my dream. It was nice to think of him as my friend, but I had no idea how long that would last.

Feeling my eyes grow heavy I let out a yawn, but continued to draw. For a moment it was like it had been before. Me drawing until I passed out. Maybe I could hold onto the past.

"What are we playing tonight?" Lucifer said causing me to jerk up and let out a soft scream, "Did I startle you?"

"Yes," I said glaring at the ground, "But that's what happens when you wake someone up."

Lucifer gave me a smirk before motioning towards the table. A few different games were stacked on it. Smiling I jumped up and quickly went through the games he had chosen.

"Here," I said picking out my second favorite game, "Candy Land."

"How do you play this?" Lucifer asked sitting down.

Smiling I started to show him how to play the game only to freeze halfway through. This was all just so weird, but at the same time none of this was weird to me at all.

"Ryuu," Lucifer said softly.

"Friends," I said staring at the ground, "We're friends."

"Is there something wrong with that? Do you not wish to be my friends anymore?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I want to be your friend, Lucifer. I just…I keep thinking that in the end I'll have to choose between you and my brothers. I never want to be in that situation. I would never be able to make that decision."

Lucifer slowly stood up and moved so he was kneeling in front of me. His hands gently rested on my thighs while his eyes stared into mine. I had never noticed just how blue they were.

"I would never force you to make that decision, Ryuu," Lucifer said rubbing my thigh gently, "In my eyes you will never be part of this war. I will not stop going after you brothers. It is their destiny, but I must ask something of you to make sure this doesn't happen."

"What?"

"Don't get in my way. Don't fight in this war. You can fight demons, if you must, and help research, but when it comes down to it. I need you to give me your word that you won't get in the way."

I stared at Lucifer before shaking my head. Did he know what he was asking me to do? Could I just stand there and watch the people I care about fight and destroy each other?

"You want me to stand on the sidelines?" I asked slowly.

"No," Lucifer said shaking his head, "I want you to be safe. I don't want to have to think that I might met you in Hell when this is over. I don't think that I could handle seeing you down there."

"Lucifer."

"Please, Ryuu. Give me your word."

I opened my mouth to ask him a question when I felt the world around me start to fade away. Something was waking me up and I couldn't fight against it, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"I give you my word, Lucifer," I said just as his face was replaced by Sam's face as I woke up.


	5. Chapter 4

I apologize for not updating sooner. My mind is ripped between many different stories at the moment. I'll try to focus on this story for awhile now. I own nothing. PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!

* * *

"He said what, Sam?" Dean asked staring at Ryuu as he showed Castiel how to draw.

"He gave Lucifer his word," I said running a hand through my hair, "Why didn't he tell us he was still in his dreams? What the hell is going on, Dude?"

"I don't know. Guess we have to ask him."

Sighing I shook my head thinking that this wasn't a good idea. It was obvious that Ryuu didn't trust us, not that I blamed him. He wasn't going to just tell us what he and Lucifer were talking about.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I had never thought I'd be in this situation. At least with Dean I knew what I was supposed to say and do most of the time. He was easy to read. Ryuu on the other hand.

I looked over at Ryuu once again and saw the innocence in his eyes. It didn't look like he had made any packs to kill us all. Maybe all of this was just a big misunderstanding.

"Ryuu," I said causing him to look at me, "We need to talk."

"Sure," Ryuu said shrugging, "What's up?"

"Are you still seeing Lucifer in your dreams?"

Ryuu's eyes went wide when I said that. He looked so panicked in that moment I wanted nothing more then to tell him to forget that I said anything. I couldn't do that though. We needed to know what was going on.

"Ryuu," Dean growled out.

"Y-Yes," Ryuu said softly.

"Why didn't you tell us? What the hell were you thinking? This is Lucifer. The man that wants to kill the entire human race. He's trying to kill us. Is that what you want? Do you just not care about us? Are we that horrible to you? Because taking you in after your mother was killed seemed like a nice thing to do!"

I watched as tears gathered in Ryuu's eyes. Dean was going a little overboard with everything, but how else were we supposed to get answered from him. Being nice didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"Ryuu," I said rest a hand on his shoulder, "I heard you give Lucifer your word when I woke you up."

"Oh," Ryuu said blushing, "I-It's not what you think."

"Then explain it to us."

"We're just friends, Sam. I swear. We play board games and talk. That's all. I gave him my word that when it comes to the actual fighting during the big fight that I'm not going to be involved. He just doesn't want me hurt. I swear it's nothing bad."

Sharing a look with Dean I couldn't help but sigh. What was Lucifer playing at? Or was it possible that he truly did care about Ryuu? I just couldn't figure out what was going on in his head.

Lucifer was an odd being. Whenever I thought that I had figured him out he'd do something that was totally out of the blue. Now he was doing something that would protect Ryuu.

"Ryuu," Dean said sighing, "Lucifer is just using you."

"I don't believe that," Ryuu said shaking his head, "He cares about me."

"He's the Devil! Are you not getting that? He's using you to get to us so we don't do everything in our power to kill him. Lucifer is going to kill you the second he has a chance."

"No he won't. He just wants me safe!"

"You don't know him!"

"Do you?"

Dean stared at Ryuu in shock before grabbing his jacket and walking out of the motel room. The door slammed behind us causing Ryuu to flinch as his arms wrapped around himself.

I turned to Ryuu only to have him go into the bathroom and slam the door shut behind him. Dean and Ryuu were just so angry at each other. That was the last thing that I wanted.

"Ryuu's right," Castiel said making me look at him.

"You think Lucifer truly cares for him?" I asked shocked.

"It is no secret how Lucifer feels about the human race. I heard a rumor once that he had fallen for a human though. Sadly, that human was killed. Father would not let him bring her back from death. That is when things started to get rough."

"Do you think that's the case now?"

"It is possible. I do know one thing."

"What?"

"Lucifer will not hurt Ryuu."

Castiel disappeared a moment later, probably to find Dean, leaving me to deal with Ryuu on my own. Sighing I moved so I was sitting by the bathroom door. Sadly I heard Ryuu crying on the other side of the door.

"Hey," I said softly, "I'm sorry about Dean. He doesn't really think before he talks. After everything that Lucifer has done to us it's hard to wrap our head around the idea of him being nice to anyone."

"He is though," Ryuu said sniffling softly, "I know he cares about me, Sam. I know it."

"Okay. I'm not happy about this, Ryuu. As long as he doesn't hurt you though I won't do anything. If he does anything, anything at all, I will not hesitate to do everything in my power to kill him."

When I got no response back I sighed while standing up. I started to walk away only to have the door open. A second later Ryuu had his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't help but smile at that.

I really wasn't happy about this, but I was going to stand by my word. Anyway, it seemed like Ryuu really was happy being friends with Lucifer. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought.

He fell for a human.

Wait, was it possible that Lucifer was falling for Ryuu? Was that why he was doing this? No, he couldn't be in love with my little brother. That was just too much to handle.

Would it be such a bad thing though? Lucifer wasn't good when it came to me and Dean, but how was he with Ryuu? Maybe being with Ryuu was a good thing. Why was I thinking about this? They weren't together.


	6. Chapter 5

I apologize for not updating sooner. My mind is ripped between many different stories at the moment. I'll try to focus on this story for awhile now. I own nothing. PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!

* * *

"I do not understand why this upsets you, Dean," Castiel said appearing in the passengers seat of the Impala.

"Damn it, Cas," I said jerking the steering wheel, "What did I tell you? Don't do that when I'm driving."

"I am sorry. I am just trying to understand why you are upset with Ryuu."

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and tried to think. Why was I so upset at Ryuu? He didn't know what Lucifer had done. To him maybe he was a good guy. I just knew better then to think he'd be safe.

"I'm not angry at him," I said shaking my head, "I just don't like him being _friends _with Lucifer!"

"I do not believe Lucifer will hurt Ryuu if that is what you are worried about," Castiel said calmly.

"How can you be so sure? He does want to destroy the world, doesn't he?"

"Lucifer and I were not around each other a lot. He is a good angel. If he does truly care about Ryuu then no harm will come to him."

Was what he was saying true? Is it possible that Lucifer could actually care about Ryuu? Or was he just using my brother to get at us? How was I supposed to trust this _angel_?

As the questions continued to run through my head I saw something appear in Castiel's hands. Splitting my attention between the road and him I noticed that it was a sketch pad.

"Is that Ryuu's?" I asked shocked.

"Yes," Castiel said flipping through the pages, "There is something that I believe you must see."

"If it's another drawing of something sexual."

"It is not. At least I believe it is not. Look."

Once I pulled the car over I looked over at Castiel and wondered if I should take the sketch pad. Even now I could tell how much it meant to Ryuu. Looking through it just didn't seem right.

"Dean," Castiel said pushing it into my hands, "It is important that you look."

Sighing I forced myself to look down at the drawing only to freeze. I had never thought that I'd say this, but Lucifer actually looked…Nice. For an angel that wanted to kill us all.

He had a soft smile on his face as he leaned over some board game. Then there was the, dare I say, happiness in his eyes. It looked like he was truly just having fun like a human.

This is the Lucifer that Ryuu had come to know? A sweet man that played board games? How is it possible that this is the same being that was trying to get Sam to become his vessel?

Part of me wanted to believe that this was true. That Lucifer wasn't going to hurt Ryuu, but at the same time this was Lucifer we were talking about. I didn't know if I would ever be able to trust him with my brother.

I had no idea what I was supposed to do though. Lucifer was _friends_ with one brother and _trying to take over the body_ of another. It was like I was being pulled into two different directions.

"Dean," Castiel said taking the sketch pad from me, "I understand that this is hard on you, but Lucifer will not harm Ryuu. This is not a ploy to get to you or Sam. This is simply a relationship between the two of them."

"Relationship?" I asked looking at him, "What kind of relationship?"

"That I am unsure of. I do not know the intention of either of them. Truthfully, it might be more then simply friends. I do not know."

"You like Lucifer has a crush on my little brother?"

Even as I said that sentence I felt all of my anger come back two-fold. Ryuu was sixteen and Lucifer was…Well, Lucifer! There was no way I was going to allow that relationship to ever happen.

"Dean," Castiel said softly, "I believe that you need to have a conversation with Ryuu. Do not yell at him. Just try to understand where he is coming from."

Before I could say anything else Castiel had disappeared with the sketch pad. I didn't know if it was just me, but he sounded almost angry at me. Was I really being that unreasonable about this?

Shaking my head once more I turned the car around and started to make my way back to the motel. No matter how I thought Castiel was reacting he was right. I needed to talk to Ryuu.

By the time I made it to the motel all of my anger was gone. I just wanted to figure out what was going on between Ryuu and Lucifer. I needed my new little brother to be safe.

"Dean," Sam said surprised, "I didn't expect you back so soon. I thought you'd go to a bar or something."

"Yeah," I said looking around until my eyes landed on Ryuu, "I needed to do something though. Ryuu, we need to talk."

Ryuu looked at with fear in his eyes. Shit, my little brother was afraid of me. That was something that I never wanted to see. My little brothers were mine to protect and I couldn't if they were afraid of me.

"I'm not upset," I said running a hand through my hair, "And I'm not going to yell."

With a slight nod Ryuu stood up and followed me outside. I could see just how tense he was around me and I couldn't blame him. I'd be wary to be around me if I was him.

Once we were outside Ryuu took a few steps away from me and full fledged glared at me. Alright, the fear was replaced by anger. I could handle my brothers being angry at me.

"Ryuu," I said sighing, "I don't do this often so don't expect it to happen again for awhile, alright?"

"Do what?" Ryuu said calmly, "Overreact?"

"No. That I do a lot. I don't talk about feelings or anything like that so listen close. I'll admit that I'm not happy about this. I hate the idea of you being friends with Lucifer. He's the Devil. Literally. But I saw that drawing."

"What drawing?"

"Of him playing some board game."

"How did you see that?"

"Castiel showed it to me."

"Grr, I'm going to hit him."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Ryuu, though he sounded upset, was like a five year old right now. And maybe that's what he was sometimes. He didn't have to grow up like Sam and I so he got to be childish like that still.

That was what I wanted him to stay as. I didn't want to one day find out that he lost the innocence that he had. He needed to stay this away. He needed to stay away from hunting.

"Look," I said sighing, "For now I'm going to stand aside when it comes to you and Lucifer, but I have to know something."

"What?" Ryuu asked confused.

"Is it more then a friendship?"

Instantly there was a light blush on Ryuu's cheeks. I couldn't say that I was happy about what I was seeing, but I was trying to keep myself from getting angry. I had to do what Castiel said. I had to listen.

"No," Ryuu said shyly.

"Do you want it to be more?" I asked closing my eyes.

"I…Maybe."

Running a hand through my hair I took a few deep breaths. Ryuu had a crush on Lucifer._ My little brother liked the Devil!_ I didn't think my mind could take anymore of this.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now before I lose my mind," I said while shaking my head, "Just be careful. Okay?"

"I will," Ryuu said nodding.

Resting a hand on Ryuu's shoulder I squeezed it slightly before turning around and going inside. My head was pounding as I started to think about all the things that could happen in his dreams.

Throughout the years I had known, for the most part, when Sam was going to have sex, but I had been able to ignore that. Ryuu had a crush on Lucifer though. How was that possible?

As I shut the door behind me I watched Ryuu go over to Castiel and pick up a pillow. He walked over to Castiel, who was sitting with Sam at the table, with a smile on his face.

"Castiel," Ryuu said sweetly.

"Yes, Ryuu," Castiel said looking over at him.

Once Castiel was looking at Ryuu the pillow swooped down and hit the angel in the face causing him to fall out of the chair and onto the ground. Everyone looked at Ryuu in shock as he kneeled down.

"Ryuu," Castiel said after a moment.

"Yes?" Ryuu said smiling.

"Why did you hit me with a pillow?"

"Because you stole my sketch pad and showed it to Dean."

"Oh."

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 6

**END!** I own nothing. PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello, Ryuu," Lucifer said softly.

"Hi," I said a blushing coming to my cheeks.

Dean had forced me to come to terms with the fact that I had a crush on Lucifer almost two months ago. Everything had changed since then and I could tell that Lucifer noticed.

I had no idea what to do and no one to turn to. I mean, how do you tell your best friend, who happens to be the _Devil_, that you liked him? Yeah, that was not a conversation I wanted to have.

Sighing I looked around the dram room and saw that it was completely bare save for the two black chairs in the middle. That was completely new. We always had a table set up so we could play games.

"Ryuu," Lucifer said running a hand through his head, "I think it might be time."

"Time for what?" I asked fear gripping me, "For the apocalypse?"

"No, for me to go."

The fear in my heart seemed to double at that. What had I done to make Lucifer want to stop coming to my dreams? I knew that things had changed but I didn't think they'd changed that much.

"Lucifer," I said shaking my head, "No."

"I have to," Lucifer said sitting down, "Unless you can tell me what I did to make you so upset with me."

"What? No, Lucifer I'm not upset with you."

"Why have you been acting so distant then?"

Biting my lip I wondered what I was supposed to say. I had hoped that I was going to be able to push these emotions away. Losing Lucifer was just too scary to even think about.

"I see," Lucifer said standing up, "Good…"

"I like you," I yelled before covering my mouth with my hands.

Everything seemed to slow down as Lucifer stopped moving. I couldn't believe that I had said that. I was going to lose my best friend now because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

Feeling the tears fill my eyes I closed my eyes waiting for him to say something or just disappear all together. Everyone kept warning me to be safe with him, but this was something they hadn't warned me about.

"Ryuu," Lucifer said his hand resting on either side of my face.

I let my eyes open just enough for me to see Lucifer lean forward. A moment later his lips were gently pressed against mine causing me to gasp. Lucifer was kissing me. _Lucifer was kissing me!_

"I like you too," Lucifer said pulling back, "It's why I came in here to begin with. I wanted you, Ryuu. I want you."

Smiling happily I threw my arms around his neck and held him close. I couldn't believe this was happening. Lucifer had kissed me. Lucifer wanted to be with me! It was amazing.

"You'll stay with me, right?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"Forever," Lucifer said smiling, "Forever."


End file.
